Dreams & Wishes
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Digimon Data Squad. Some D.A.T.S. memb-rs 'r c'm-n' from 'da U.S.A. Who 'r 'dey? 'Y 'r 'dey being attack-d by several Digimon? & 'll 'da oth-rs surive? Read 2 find out! Markus/OC. Agumon/OC, sort of. Gaomon/OC, sort of. Thomas/OC.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Data Squad, the show, the characters, etc.; they are owned by Bandai. I do, however, own a couple of characters; (save for 1).

* * *

_**"Dreams & Wishes."**_  
Prolouge --  
_**"You Can Call Me Ma'ammom."

* * *

**Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you;  
Happy birthday, dear Geo?!  
Happy birthday to you!_

* * *

&

* * *

A 10-year old girl, Georgette Susan Millers, Geo for short, leaned over a beautiful, yet crudely baked, birthday cake. Helping her to suround the cake, was a circus crew, as they watch her ready to blow out the candles.

"Wait a sec, Tiger?! You've gotta make a wish first."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot?! Thanks, Mr. Spartacus!"

"No problem, Tiger." the circus' strongman, Spartacus, patted her on the back. "Now, close your eyes, & say your wish in your head."

_'I wish I could be a member of D.A.T.S., like Brooke.'_ Geo thought to herself as she did as she was told, & then, she blew out all the candles in one gust-like breathe. "All right! Let's eat!"

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

"Tika?! Stop it?! That tickles?!" Geo was playing with one of the elephants, a calf named Tika, when two men dressed like secret service workers showed up.

"Georgette Susan Millers?!"

"Yep, that's me! What can I do for you?"

"We'd like you to come with us a few minutes, if that would be O.K. with you?!"

"What for!?"

"It's O.K., we just to ask you some questions."

"I guess that's O.K.?! But, I'd got to back at the circus in time for dinner."

"As you wish, Ms. Millers?!"

* * *

An hour later...

* * *

"That'll all, Ms. Millers." one of the men said as they finished up the interview. "Oh! & one more thing?!"

"What's that!?"

"I have a couple of things for you..." he said as he handed her a Digivice & a Digi-Egg. "...I want you to take good care of them, O.K.?!"

"Sure?!"

* * *

&

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

"Good night, Lil' one?! Sleep tight?!" Geo softly said to her Digi-Egg, gently kissing it. She then got out a tiny music box, & began to sing her favorite lullaby:

* * *

&

* * *

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

* * *

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinking no-one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true_

* * *

Early the next morning...

* * *

"Jy?! Jy?! Jy! Jy! JJJJJYYYYY?!" a tiny, red, ball-like creature with ears shaped like a mix between a pair of horns & a pair of fins & dark brown-colored almond-like eyes cried as it keep jumping on Geo, whom all the while began to stirr. "Jy?!"

"Mnm?!"

"Jy?! Jy! Jy!"

"Why, hello there?!"

"Jy!"

"Geo?! Time to get...up?!"

"I'm already up, Mr. Spartacus!" Geo said as she went to her dresser to get her clothes for the day. "& look?! I found a pet! Can I keep him, Mr. Spartacus?! Please?!"

* * *

"Why, of course, Tigger!" the strongman said as he gently picked up the little thing, but realized something. "But you have to know that it's a girl."

"Jy, jy!"

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh!"

As they walked outside, Geo introduced her new 'pet' to the rest of her circus 'family'. "Look everybody?! I've got me a pet!" but Brooke wasn't too happy about this. "Isn't she cute!?"

"GEO, ARE YOUSE NUTSO?! 'DAT'S A JYJARIMON!!"

* * *

&

* * *

JYJARIMON -- (Baby level) -- despite being so young & no smarter than a newborn human babe, it is actually quite powerful & has an appetite to match. It's Pyro Bubbles may small, but they pack quite a firey punch.

* * *

Before Geo could ask Brooke what she was talking about, her Jyjarimon started crying. "JJJJJYYYYY, JJJJJYYYYY?!"

"Now, look at what you have done, Brooke?!"

"Don't start wid' me, Impmon!"

"She's right, Brooke, y'all were mean."

"JJJJJYYYYY?!"

"There, there, Jyjarimon. Don't cry! Brooke didn't to do that to ya, she just like that sometimes." Geo said as she tried to to calm Jyjarimon down, while she started to sing:

* * *

&

* * *

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true_

* * *

"There now, 'feel any better!?"

"Jy!"

"All right!"

"Whatever?!"

"How sweet?!" Impmon said but then gasped when she saw Geo's body become aglow. "Brooke, do you see what I see?"

"I see it, I jus' don't believe it." Brooke was about as shocked as her Digimon. "Geo?! You've got a..."

"...Digisoul." Impmon said as she finished her human partner's sentence for Brooke.

"Digisoul?! What's a Digisoul?"

"It's a sign, Geo." Impmon began to explain. "It means you can become a member of D.A.T.S. now." she then turned towards Jyjarimon with a smile. "& it also means that you can keep Jyjarimon."

"Really?!" Geo said with a smile & a cry of excitement. "Then it's a good thin' I've got this?!"

"IS 'DAT A DIGIVICE!?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


End file.
